Seattle sound
by Lempicka Silent
Summary: Tras derrotar a Augustin, Delsin, regresa a la reserva Akomish para cumplir su promesa y continuar con su vida sin su hermano pero, en Seattle, una nueva amenaza para los conductores se alza y si nadie se lo impide acabara con todos ellos. Delsin/Oc.
1. Smells Like Teen Spirit

InFamous: Second Son es propiedad de Suker Punch Productions.

* * *

_La caída del D.U.P. fue el inicio de una nueva era en la cual los conductores consiguieron la oportunidad de integrarse en una sociedad donde hasta ahora se les temía._

_Pero no todos estuvieron de acuerdo._

_Algunos estaban asustados por sus capacidades y pequeños grupos de activistas cambiaron las protestas pacíficas por ataques organizados._

_Lo que había comenzado como la luz de una nueva esperanza se oscureció rápidamente y un nuevo grupo se alzó. Se hicieron llamar "aislantes"._

_Al principio solo fueron reyertas donde nadie salía excesivamente herido pero en poco tiempo consiguieron armas capaces de dañar los cuerpos de los conductores y con eso empezó la matanza._

_Personas inocentes caían víctimas de emboscadas cada vez más frecuentes hasta que los conductores quienes recién habían conseguido su libertad comenzaron a pagarles con su misma moneda y Seattle, la ciudad que había visto nacer la nueva era, se convirtió en el principal campo de batalla._

_La policía no daba abasto tratando de mantener el orden entre la población cada vez más inquieta. Víctimas inocentes caían tras cada batalla y el pánico corrió como un reguero de pólvora._

_El líder de los aislantes se instaló en Seattle desde donde coordinó los ataques, escondido, a la espera de ganar suficiente poder para acabar con todos los conductores._

* * *

En la reserva Akomish Delsin cargaba cajas de un lado a otro llevando decoraciones para la fiesta de navidad en la casa comunal.

—¿Donde dejo esto, Betty?

—Ponlo en la mesa—respondió la anciana levantándose de la silla de madera alcanzando sus muletas—. ¿Esa era la última?

—La última del primer montón—se quejó el hombre del gorro rojo estirando sus doloridos brazos—. ¿De verdad las necesitas todas?

—Si usaras la mitad del tiempo que gastas en quejarte en traerlas ya habrías terminado.

Delsin resopló en desacuerdo y volvió a salir de la casa comunal en busca de la siguiente caja. Mirando a la playa unos instantes se relajo viendo el atardecer hasta que una voz de mujer se dirigió a él.

—Disculpe, ¿sabe dónde puedo encontrar a Delsin Rowe?

La mujer que le llegaba a la barbilla, tenía el cabello pelirrojo sobre el hombro derecho que caía hasta su pecho, facciones suaves y los ojos azules. Al igual que él estaría al principio de los veinte. Vestía una camiseta negra escotada, tejanos grises, chaqueta marrón y unas botas a juego.

—¿Quién lo pregunta?

—Me llamo Riley, ¿sabes dónde está?

—Lo tienes delante—respondió el moreno cargando la caja seguido por la mujer—.¿No serás periodista? Ya he dicho cientos de veces que no pienso responder vuestras preguntas.

—No soy periodista.

—¿Una fan? Desde luego tienes que ser una buena acosadora para haberme encontrado.

La mujer cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho cansándose de que Delsin no la dejara hablar antes de tenderle un trozo de tela quemada.

—¿Para qué quiero yo eso?

—Míralo y dime si te suena.

Cogiendo lo que parecía haber sido una bandera amarilla y lo extendió fijándose en el dibujo. El chico se sorprendió. Era la bandera del D.U.P que había pintado meses atrás como aviso a Augustin.

—¡Dios!—exclamó sorprendido—. ¿Subiste a lo alto del Space Needle a por ella? ¿Quieres que te la firme?

— A diferencia de ti yo no sería capaz de trepar tan alto. Los aislantes la quitaron.

—¿Los qué? ¿Quién coño pone nombres tan cutres?—preguntó el joven frunciendo el ceño.

—Hombre pancarta no es que sea muy guay que digamos.

—No me llames así, no lo escogí yo—se defendió él—. Como algún día me entere de quien fue…

—¿De verdad no has oído hablar de lo que está pasando en Seattle?

—Nope—respondió Delsin haciendo soltar un gruñido de frustración a la pelirroja.

Antes de que ella pudiera continuar una mujer mayor ataviada en ropas nativo americanas salió del edificio de madera caminando con muletas.

—Delsin, podrías acercarme...Perdona, no sabia que tenias compañía—se disculpó la recién llegada parándose cerca del dúo.

—Disculpe señora, parece que he venido en un mal momento.

—¿Es amiga tuya?—preguntó Betty al hombre de la gorra roja.

—Aún nos estamos conociendo—respondió él en broma.

—Mi nombre es Riley.

—Betty, encantada.

—Te dejo trabajar—dijo la joven sacando un trozo de papel apuntando algo en el antes de dárselo al moreno—. Mi número, llámame cuando acabes. Iré a dar una vuelta por el pueblo mientras. Encantada de haberla conocido Betty—comentó antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse.

Delsin miró el papel antes de guardarlo en el bolsillo de su chaleco y acercarse a Betty quien había entrado en el edificio.

—Mi sobrino vendrá en un rato, él puede encargarse del resto de las cajas—dejó caer la mujer levantando una ceja.

—Gracias Betty.

Cuando salió por la puerta no había rastro de Riley. Comenzó a caminar hacia la carretera donde comenzó todo, aún había marcas de quemadura del accidente del camión en el pavimento. Sacando su teléfono y el papel marcó el número esperando a que respondiera.

—Hola.

—Hey, soy Delsin.

—Vaya, eso ha sido rápido.

—Sep, ¿estás cerca?

—Sí, he bajado a la playa.

—¿Has ido por las rocas?

—No, me he aparecido aquí.

—¡¿Eres una conductora?!—dijo él sorprendido antes de sonreír—. Espero que no te importe compartir.

—Solo te estaba tomando el pelo, bobo. Ahora date prisa—respondió Riley antes de colgarle.

No había pasado ni un minuto cuando una nube de humo se condensó delante de ella tomando la forma sólida del moreno, el cual le agarró la mano antes de que pudiera protestar.

—Pues no, no eres una conductora—confirmó desilusionado—. Jugar así con los sentimientos de los demás es cruel.

—Te dije que era broma.

—Querías hablar conmigo aquí me tienes. ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Cuanto sabes de los aislantes?

—Tienen un nombre feo y cutre, un relaciones públicas horrible y que tú no dejas de hablar de ellos.

—Lo tomaré como un nada—respondió ella resoplando—. Por curiosidad, ¿debajo de qué piedra vives?

—Relájate, la televisión y los diarios no son lo mío.

—Seattle está a un tiro de piedra y se está convirtiendo en un infierno pero al señor no le gusta informarse—se mofó la de ojos azules.

—¿Un infierno? ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Empezaré desde el principio—suspiró resignada—. Los aislantes son un grupo de "normales", así nos llamáis ¿no?—preguntó Riley continuando una vez el de la gorra asintió—. Se supone que está formado por antiguos activistas pero algunos policías y militares los apoyan. Atacan a los conductores y manipulan las noticias haciendo ver que estos son los causantes de los daños. Y la gente se lo está empezando a creer. La paz que lograste es frágil y si sus partidarios siguen aumentando al final lo que conseguiste no servirá para nada.

El silencio se instaló entre ellos mientras se miraban fijamente a los ojos, ella tratando de averiguar su reacción y el otro con incredulidad.

—La gente es idiota, se enteran que el D.U.P los engaña y al cabo de unos meses caen otra vez. ¡Venga ya!—contestó el joven con un movimiento de brazo.

—Tienen miedo.

—¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer yo? ¿Ir allí a decir que dejen de creerse todo lo que les dicen?—se burló el moreno.

—Desenmascararlos no estaría mal.

—Cuando el D.U.P cayó y los conductores fueron liberados ya sabíamos que no sería fácil que nos aceptaran. Ya va siendo hora de que cada cual luche sus batallas.

—¡Necesitan que alguien los guíe, Delsin!

—Vete tú a hacer de pastorcilla si tantas ganas tienes. Yo ya he perdido demasiado.

—¡No eres el único que ha tenido pérdidas!—respondió ella alzando la voz—. Creía que eras un héroe pero solo eres un cobarde egoísta.

—Hablarme de cobardía cuando vienes aquí para que YO vaya a dar la cara—le recriminó el hombre del gorro rojo.

—He tenido suficiente—murmuró Riley dándole la espalda dirigiéndose al muelle—. Me he equivocado viniendo a por tú ayuda.

Instintivamente dio unos pasos hacia ella para detenerla pero su juicio le hizo detenerse. No estaba en condiciones de involucrarse en algo así, él ya había hecho suficiente por los conductores. Vio partir a la pelirroja mientras respiraba profundamente tratando de calmarse.

Por mucho que Betty le hubiera apoyado tras la muerte de Reggie no podía quitarse de la cabeza que había sido su culpa, por confiar en quien no debía ahora estaba solo. No importaba que tuviera a su tribu, era incapaz de dejar de lado su soledad incluso rodeado de gente. El moreno puso rumbo a casa tratando de centrarse en cosas menos deprimentes.

Cuando llegó lo primero que hizo fue encender la televisión buscando el canal de noticias.

—Con este ya son veinte civiles los muertos en conflictos armados en las calles—dijo el hombre del noticiario cambiando de hoja—. Los "conductores" que iniciaron el altercado fueron abatidos por la policía y tras este incidente la propuesta del capitán Sheppard podría ser aprobada en las próximas semanas. Ahora el tiempo.

Apagando la televisión cogió el móvil y trato de contactar primero a Fetch y después a Eugene en un intento de descubrir que era lo que se había perdido pero ninguno le respondió. Estaba jugueteando con el teléfono antes de decidir que hacer cuando el timbre casi hace que el objeto se le escurriera de las manos.

—Más vale que sea importante—murmuró entre dientes guardándose el teléfono en el bolsillo del pantalón.

En cuanto abrió la puerta unos disparos el pecho lo aturdieron antes de que comenzara a sentirse somnoliento siendo lo último que vio unos hombres vestidos de gris.

El constante movimiento de un vehículo fue lo primero que sintió notando los párpados demasiado pesados para abrirlos. Voces en la distancia y un peso en sus manos lo motivaron a esforzarse por entreabrir los ojos viendo el interior metálico de lo que parecía una furgoneta.

Una explosión hizo saltar por los aires el transporte volteándolo varias veces en el aire antes de chocar contra el asfalto. El golpe sacudió violentamente a Delsin dejándolo atrapado en el interior incapaz de moverse.

Notaba como la sangre fluía por su piel empapando la ropa mientras cada vez se sentía más entumecido. Inmovilizado como estaba era incapaz de absorber nada para poder escapar de la chatarra que alguna vez había sido una furgoneta. Estaba asustado pero era incapaz de gritar por ayuda. "De todos modos" pensó Delsin mientras su visión se volvía cada vez más borrosa "nadie va a venir a por mí, Reggie no vendrá a ayudarme".

—¡Delsin!—la voz de una mujer gritaba desesperadamente mientras escuchaba trozos de metal golpeándose entre ellos—. ¡Delsin! ¿Estás vivo? ¡Delsin!

Aún atrapado se revolvió un poco tratando de alcanzar a la persona que gritaba su nombre desmayándose.

La pelirroja continuó peleándose con los escombros con la esperanza de encontrar al "conductor" con vida. Fragmentos de vidrio se clavaban en sus rodillas mientras trataba de arrastrarse por un agujero que había logrado despejar en un intento desesperado de llegar hasta el hombre. Logrando introducirse en el interior del vehículo distinguió la característica gorra roja en seguida apresurándose hasta su propietario.

—¡Mierda, mierda, mierda y más mierda, joder!—blasfemó Riley mientras liberaba a Delsin quien yacía inmóvil—. Ni se te ocurra morirte, ¿me oyes? Porqué te juro que te sacaré del infierno de una patada en el culo.

Dándole la vuelta colocó su oreja en su pecho comprobando que su corazón aún latía manchándose la mejilla de sangre. Suspiró ligeramente aliviada y procedió a arrastrarlo fuera de la furgoneta, tardando casi veinte minutos en lograrlo. Una vez en el exterior se dejó caer agotada entre sonoros jadeos.

—He tenido suerte de que no se jodiera el depósito—murmuró mientras se ponía en pie mirando a Delsin quien seguía inconsciente.

Él de la gorra roja físicamente no le parecía nada del otro mundo. Cabello castaño, piel morena y ojos oscuros, la chica tenía que admitir que no era desagradable a la vista aun así había visto hombres más atractivos. Además su personalidad había dejado mucho que desear. Por lo que había visto en la prensa Delsin parecía ser un tipo algo burlesco pero preocupado por los demás, lamentablemente parecía que se había equivocado. No esperaba que aceptara de inmediato no obstante un mínimo de interés por la gente a la que había ayudado era algo razonable, sin embargo, no contento de ignorar el mundo que le rodeaba se había burlado de ella cruelmente.

Si Riley hubiera tenido el poder de un conductor jamás hubiera ido a pedir su ayuda, y para el caso la de nadie. Volvió a prestar atención a Delsin, o, más bien, a las esposas amarillas que cubrían sus manos.

—No parece que se puedan quitar por la fuerza—dijo pensando en voz alta—. ¿Podría seguir utilizando sus poderes si le cortara las manos?

—Ni se te ocurra—respondió el de la gorra con voz ronca de recién levantado mientras trataba de incorporarse.

—Demasiado tarde, pero te prometo que será mi último recurso.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Creía que te alegrarías un poco más, ya sabes, he salvado a la damisela en apuros y toda esa mierda—contestó la pelirroja buscando algo por el suelo.

—No recordaba que tuvieras la boca tan sucia.

—Ya no me vale la pena hablarte bien, así que diré lo que me dé la gana.

—Como sea—soltó Delsin poniéndose en pie—. Mis manos se quedaran conmigo.

—En el caso de que te puedas quitar eso—aclaró ella dándose por vencida—. Alguno de los tíos estos debe tener la llave, voy a echar un vistazo. Quédate aquí y pórtate bien.

—No soy tu perro.

—Recuerda no beber agua del váter—bromeó Riley alejándose y dejándolo solo.

Mirando a su alrededor vio el vehículo donde había estado atrapado por lo que le parecieron horas, a pesar de que difícilmente habían sido cinco los minutos que había estado consciente en su interior. Dando unos pasos de prueba comprobó que el daño en su cuerpo no era nada, y seguía agradecido a su habilidad de curación rápida tanto como el primer día.

Examinó los alrededores dando una vuelta sin alejarse demasiado del lugar encontrando un cuerpo. Corrió a su lado buscando signos de que pudiera estar con vida pero dudaba seriamente que el hombre vestido de gris pudiera sobrevivir a un disparo en la cabeza. Recordando que no estaba solo y que la pelirroja podría haberse encontrado con el asesino se apresuró en busca de la chica.

—¡Riley!—gritó con la esperanza de que no fuera demasiado tarde.

Continuó por la dirección por donde la había visto partir maldiciendo estar en una carretera en medio del bosque a unas horas intempestivas.

—Estoy aquí—terminó por responder la muchacha cuando él se acercó a su posición—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Has visto una araña?

—¿Tu araña puede disparar un arma?

—¿De qué hablas?

—Hay un tío muerto, de un disparo. Creía que te podría haber pasado algo, joder.

—Tranquilo, iré con cuidado de no dispararme a mi misma.

En ese momento la realidad golpeó a Delsin como un saco de ladrillos. Era demasiado conveniente que la misma persona que había aparecido de la nada buscando su ayuda esa misma tarde apareciera para salvar su trasero. La chica parecía saber exactamente que estaba ocurriendo.

—¿Quiénes son estos tíos?—le preguntó mientras la seguía hasta que ella se agacho junto a otro muerto registrándolo.

—Aislantes—respondió la pelirroja con total tranquilidad mientras sacaba una pequeña llave de acero del bolsillo del hombre de gris—. Ya no te puedes quedar al margen, Delsin. Vienen a por ti.

—¿Qué quieren de mi?

—Mmm...—dijo ella llevándose la mano a la barbilla—. En un principio creí que matarte, pero si hubiera sido eso no se hubieran tomado la molestia de llevarte con ellos.

—No tienes ni idea, ¿verdad?

Riley resopló como contestación acercándose al hombre del gorro rojo para quitarle las esposas. Una vez libre él movió las manos y se frotó las muñecas tratando de recuperar la movilidad.

—Sea lo que sea lo que quieren de ti no puede ser bueno, de eso estoy segura—murmuró la chica caminando de nuevo hacia la carretera.

—¿Cual es el plan?—preguntó él mirándola fijamente.

—¿El plan?

—¿No tienes ninguno?

—Vaya, ¿te sientes más cooperativo?

—Digamos que el que vayas disparando a gente en la cabeza es un buen método de persuasión.

—Que tonta soy, como no pude haberlo notado—respondió Riley irónicamente—. El plan es ir a Seattle, rescatar a Abigail Walker y Eugene Sims, averiguar donde se esconde el líder de los "aislantes" y acabar con él.

—¿Tienen a Fetch y Eugene?—dijo sorprendido agarrando del hombro a la pelirroja para que se detuviera—. ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

—No parecía que la gente te importara demasiado, estabas dispuesto a dejar tirados a los conductores que rescataste—contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros—. Por mucho que hubieras colaborado con ellos antes no pensé que te hicieran cambiar de opinión, creí que solo trabajabais bien en equipo.

—Ellos son mis amigos, y pienso ir a por ellos—afirmó Delsin con determinación—.¿Sabes donde están?

—Sí, se que tienen por lo menos a uno en Curdun Cay, pero no se a cual.

—¿Curdun Cay? ¿No demolieron ese agujero infernal después de que detuviera a Augustin?

—No, pasó a ser propiedad de los militares que a su vez se lo cedieron a la policía. Lo cual es bastante raro—comentó pensativa.

—¿Por qué?

—Es un lugar aislado, bien situado y de difícil acceso, es decir tiene un gran valor estratégico para los militares. La policía ahí no tiene nada que hacer.

—¿Seguro que los "aislantes" esos no lo están usando como guarida maligna?

—Eso está a tomar por culo, si quieren eliminar a todos los conductores por lo menos tendrán que acercarse a ellos—respondió Riley tratando de defender su razonamiento—. Es un buen lugar donde barrer la porquería debajo de la alfombra, eso sí.

—Si mis cálculos no me fallan hay una probabilidad numérica del copón de que el jefazo esté ahí.

—No me fio del copón como unidad de medida…

—¿Tienes algún otro sitio por dónde empezar?

—No, pero…

—Entonces iré a Curdun Cay—la interrumpió el hombre del gorro rojo.

—Querrás decir "iremos"—le corrigió la chica parándose delante de él con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Delsin alzó una ceja ante su actitud desafiante y se acercó a ella hasta que tuvo que bajar la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.

—No. Iré, yo solo.

—¿Quién te crees que eres?—se burló Riley dándole un empujón para alejarlo de ella—. ¿Rambo?

—No, soy el tío que se va a presentar en Curdun Cay a patearles el culo a esos gilipollas.

—Tan sutil como una cucaracha sobre la nieve…

—Has conseguido que vaya a por ellos ya te puedes ir a casa y dejar trabajar a quienes pueden pelear.

—Por supuesto, te las has apañado muy bien en estas últimas horas.

—Un pequeño bache—se defendió el quitándole importancia.

—¡JA! No te lo crees ni tú. Mira cretino te guste o no estoy contigo en esto así que déjate ayudar.

— ¿Cretino? ¿En serio? ¿Qué clase de insulto es ese?

—¿Quieres que te traiga un diccionario?

—Déjalo. Tú no vienes, fin de la discusión.

—Muy bien, eso ya lo veremos—contestó la pelirroja dándola por zanjada.

Ella le dio la espalda y se fue a paso ligero entre unos arbustos de donde saco una motocicleta negra la cual llevó hasta el asfalto antes de subirse en ella y poner el rugiente motor en marcha.

—Tienes mi número—le recordó la chica antes de ponerse el casco—. Cuando te canses de hacerte el macho me llamas.

No podía dejar de sentir que algo no estaba bien con esa chica cuando la vio marchar, parecía demasiado segura de que iba a necesitarla. "Tal vez un exceso de confianza en si misma" pensó él a oscuras cuando dejo de ver las luces de su motocicleta. Lo que le recordó que no sabía siquiera dónde estaba.

—¡Me cago en la puta!


	2. Nutshell

InFamous: Second Son es propiedad de Suker Punch Productions.

* * *

El hombre moreno caminó durante lo que le parecieron horas sin parecer avanzar. La linterna del teléfono casi no iluminaba el camino y la batería se le empezaba a agotar. Tampoco había ningún elemento que pudiera absorber en la solitaria carretera y comenzaba a desesperarse.

No quería llamarla pero cada momento que pasaba en la oscuridad le hacía replantearse su orgullo, pero también sus motivos. Riley parecía tranquila a pesar de haber asesinado a esa gente y eso le era, hasta cierto grado, preocupante.

En el pasado había tratado con Fetch, quien también tenía las manos manchadas de sangre, sin embargo, a diferencia de la pelirroja, había podido echar un vistazo a su pasado y con ello comprenderla. Con la chica de ojos azules no entendía nada. Primero era increíblemente educada, después se iba ofendida y enfadada, por su culpa, y por último aparecía para salvar el día. La fachada de persona noble que había mostrado en la reserva se había resquebrajado con los actos cometidos pocas horas atrás y no sabía si quería romperla.

Paró en medio de la nada dándose por vencido. Tenía hambre, estaba cansado y la única persona que sabía remotamente donde estaba era la última que le apetecía ver en esos momentos. Con un gruñido de frustración marcó su número acercando el teléfono a su oreja.

—¿Cómo vas?—le preguntó Riley nada más descolgar.

—Pues aquí, dando un paseo. No te imaginas la noche más bonita que hace—dijo Delsin rezumando sarcasmo.

—Creo que puedo hacerme una idea.

—¿Vienes a buscarme?

—¿Somos un equipo?

—Eso es chantaje.

—Yo lo llamo negociación.

—Eres dura—contestó Delsin dando un silbido—. Mira, tú ganas, pero si no puedes seguirme el ritmo no será culpa mía.

—Preocúpate de seguir tú el mío. ¿Sigues en la carretera?

—A ti qué te parece.

—Quédate quietecito, voy hacia allá—sin darle tiempo a contestar la comunicación se cortó.

El moreno miró su teléfono el cual no daba señales de vida.

—Lo que me faltaba, quedarme sin batería.

Resistiendo la tentación de lanzar la máquina por pura frustración se apartó de la calzada esperando que la chica llegara pronto y lo sacara de esa carretera dejada de la mano de Dios.

La pelirroja no se hizo esperar demasiado pudiendo vislumbrar la luz de su motocicleta en el horizonte. Se detuvo delante de él y se levantó abriendo el asiento.

—¿Te lo has pasado bien?—le preguntó ella tendiéndole un casco.

—De maravilla, pienso repetirlo todos los fines de semana—respondió el moreno mientras se ponía la protección y se subía tras Riley aferrándose a su cintura.

La de ojos azules condujo unos minutos hasta que la señal luminosa de un motel apareció junto la carretera. Aparcó el vehículo y sin quitarse el casco camino hasta las escaleras exteriores.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí?—cuestionó Delsin desabrochándose el seguro a punto de quitarse el casco pero la pelirroja se lo presionó en la cabeza cuando iba a tirar de el—.¿Por qué has hecho eso?

—No te lo quites, alguien podría reconocerte. Espera hasta que estemos en la habitación.

—¿Quien me va a reconocer? ¿El gordinflón ese?—respondió el hombre señalando a la garita del recepcionista.

—Nunca sabes quien puede ser un aislante, también hay civiles con ellos, no lo olvides—mencionó ella abriendo una puerta de la segunda planta.

La habitación en la que entraron era pequeña, con el suelo de moqueta azul y paredes cubiertas de papel pintado de un tono amarillento. La cama de matrimonio ocupaba la mitad del espacio dejando poco sitio por el que moverse estorbando cuando se intentaban abrir las puertas del baño o armarios.

—No me explico cómo consiguieron meter eso aquí—comentó el moreno al ver el tamaño de la sala refiriéndose a la cama.

—Mientras descubres el enigma yo me voy a dar una ducha, no toques nada—le dijo Riley al del gorro mientras abría el armario y recogía ropa—. Sabré si has estado registrando mis cosas—advirtió de forma siniestra mientras cerraba la puerta del baño lentamente.

Por un momento Delsin consideró el hacerle caso a la chica pero en cuanto oyó el sonido de la ducha abrió las puertas del armario empotrado y comenzó a buscar algo que le diera una pista sobre ella.

En las estanterías había una bolsa de lona negra que abrió rápidamente. Esta estaba llena de ropa doblada de cualquier manera que le dio la oportunidad al moreno a rebuscar en ella sorprendiéndose cuando encontró unas braguitas increíblemente sexis.

—Vaya, no te tomaba por ese tipo de chica—murmuró con una sonrisa devolviendo la ropa interior a su sitio y dejando la bolsa tal y como la había encontrado.

Continuando con su registro abrió la mochila que se encontraba en el suelo del armario abriendo los ojos de par en par al ver su contenido. Varios fajos de billetes se encontraban perfectamente apilados y sobre ellos varios cargadores de pistola. Más vacilante que antes afino el oído asegurándose que el agua seguía corriendo y siguió buscando. En el bolsillo interior noto algo grueso y rectangular. Cuando lo tuvo en sus manos comenzó a pasar los carnets de identidad uno tras otro viendo distintos nombres en ellos pero la misma foto. Riley, si es que ese era su verdadero nombre, era más peligrosa y sospechosa de lo que le había llegado a creer en un principio.

El sonido de la ducha se detuvo y tirando los carnets sobre la cama se preparó para enfrentar a la chica quien nada más salir lo primero que vio fue el rostro cabreado del moreno y las pruebas sobre la colcha.

—Y mira que le dije que no tocara nada...—murmuró frotando suavemente la toalla en su cabello húmedo.

—¿Tienes algo que explicar?

—No especialmente, ¿y tú?

—¿En serio? ¿Vas a hacerte la loca?—preguntó Delsin frustrado ante la indiferencia de la de ojos azules.

—No, solo estoy fingiendo no estar enfadada porque hayas registrado mis cosas.

—¿Qué es todo esto?

—Carnets de identidad, ¿no sabes leer?

—¿Por qué tienes tantos? El dinero en la mochila, las armas, ¿qué significa todo eso?

—Tranquilízate, no sé que crees que es pero no es tan grave como piensas.

—Ilumíname—respondió él viendo como sacaba una carpeta de debajo del colchón.

—Veras, es tan simple que hasta un cabeza hueca como tú puede entenderlo, ¿qué pasa cuando te opones a alguien que controla a las autoridades?

— ¿Te persiguen?

—Exacto. Si usara mi DNI, pagara con tarjeta de crédito o simplemente fuera al banco a por dinero las alarmas saltarían, me encontrarían y se encargarían de mi. ¿Lo entiendes ahora?

—Sí, pero lo que no entiendo es por qué. Tú no eres una conductora, esta no es tu lucha.

—Eso soy yo quien lo decide, ¿no crees?

—Si quieres que trabajemos juntos necesito poder confiar en ti y hasta ahora no has hecho más que actuar de forma sospechosa y esconderme cosas como...esto—mencionó Delsin señalando los carnets.

—Muy bien, ¿qué quieres saber?—dijo Riley poniendo la carpeta sobre la cama y recogiendo el lío que había hecho el chico.

—¿Por qué luchas?

—Por venganza.

—¿Venganza?

—¿Quieres la historia completa?

—Sería un detalle—afirmó el moreno sentándose en la cama delante de la chica quien suspiró con desgana.

—Los aislantes mataron a mi madre y a mi hermana pequeña—explicó calmadamente la pelirroja—. Ellas eran conductoras. Mi madre enseño a mi hermana como pasar desapercibida, ni siquiera yo sabía que lo eran hasta que el D.U.P cayó. Los aislantes no tardaron a venir a por ellas, su líder las usó como ejemplo. Vinieron en medio de la noche y las mataron, yo no pude hacer nada por ellas pero esos bastardos no se saldrán con la suya—escupió airada mientras su mirada se llenaba de odio—. Ellas eran mi familia no importa que.

Delsin la miró incapaz de apartar la vista de ella y sin poder pasar por alto sus palabras. Él mismo había emprendido una cruzada similar hacía unos meses y entendía perfectamente la rabia, el rencor y la sed de sangre que percibía de la chica pero por eso mismo sabía que ese no era el camino. Dejarse llevar por la venganza y arrasar a todos a su paso no era lo correcto, era lo mismo que hacían ellos. Matar y destruir no solo no le devolvería a su familia sino que además tendría que pagar un precio ante la ley.

—Se que no soy nadie para decírtelo pero matándolos no solucionaras nada.

—Dejándolos libres tampoco.

—Eso no es lo que he dicho. Míralo desde este lado, las personas a las que matas también tienen familia. Solo digo que hay otros modos de detener a esos cabrones.

Riley lo miró como si pudiera perforar su alma solo con sus fríos ojos mientras parecía meditar lo que le acababa de decir.

—Lo haremos a tu manera—dijo ella tras una pausa cogiendo de nuevo la carpeta y sacando varias hojas de su interior.

—¿Qué es todo esto?

—Información para elaborar nuestro plan de ataque. ¿De verdad creías que te dejaría entrar en Curdun Cay volando la entrada y liarte a palos con todos?

—Tenía esa esperanza, sí—la pelirroja solo suspiro ante su respuesta y extendió un mapa sobre la cama.

—Aquí está la prisión—explicó señalando el edificio visto desde arriba rodeado de bosque y montañas—, y esta es la única carretera que conduce hasta ella. La cual está vigilada en dos puntos sin contar el control de entrada del lugar.

—No pienso ir andando, me niego.

—Nadie ha dicho nada de andar.

—Solo lo aviso—se defendió él alzando las manos en señal de rendición.

—Una vez el quejica ha dado su opinión puedo continuar con la explicación.

—Seguro que te encanta el sonido de tu voz—se burló el moreno con una sonrisa.

—Cierra el pico. El plan es ir allí en trineo.

—¿Como Papa Noel? ¿En serio? ¿Nos colaremos por la chimenea diciendo "Hou hou hou"?

—No, nos colaremos por las alcantarillas.

—Prefería la chimenea…

—Y yo tener renos mágicos voladores pero tenemos perros y no de los que vuelan.

—Muy bien, nos acercamos en trineo y nos colamos por las alcantarillas. Lo tengo.

—Aún no he terminado.

—Blah, Blah, Blah—tras decir esas palabras Riley le golpeó en la cabeza con la carpeta—. ¡Eh!

—A la próxima te disparo—le advirtió sacando otro mapa de las instalaciones de Curdun Cay—. En total hay más de 300 celdas pero seguramente tendrán a tu compañero encerrado en las salas de aislamiento. De todos modos tu iras a sacarle de allí mientras yo busco información sobre ellos y sus apoyos. Si conseguimos llevar alguna prueba a la prensa y dar nombres podremos desenmascararlos.

—Creo que te olvidas de algo.

—¿De qué?

—Ahí estará Eugene o Fetch.

—Sí.

—¿Dónde están reteniendo al otro?

—De eso me encargaré yo. Tú concéntrate en soltar a tu amigo y salir de ahí.

—¿Volveremos en trineo?—preguntó el del gorro derrochando sarcasmo.

—Por supuesto que no, les robaremos un coche—le respondió ella mientras guardaba el mapa de la zona y le entregaba el de la prisión a Delsin—. ¿No querías liarte a palos con ellos? Pues es lo que vas a tener que hacer porque saldremos de ahí llevándonos todos los controles por delante.

—Eso ya me gusta más. ¿Para qué quiero yo esto?—dijo mientras le daba varias vueltas al papel.

—Apréndetelo, te hará falta.

Dando por zanjada la charla informativa la pelirroja se metió en la cama acomodándose en el lado más cercano a la puerta.

—No me harás dormir en la bañera, ¿verdad?—la de ojos azules alzó la cabeza de la almohada mirando a Delsin como si fuera idiota.

—Entras ahora en la cama o duermes en el felpudo de la entrada—amenazó Riley haciendo reaccionar al moreno quien se quitó las deportivas rápidamente, lanzó la chaqueta al armario se metió entre las sábanas tratando de no invadir el espacio de la chica por miedo a que esta lo asesinara mientras dormía.

Lo primero que noto el moreno al abrir los ojos fue lo oscura que estaba la habitación y lo frío que estaba el otro lado de la cama. Busco a tientas el interruptor de la luz presionándolo en cuanto lo encontró. Como suponía estaba solo y las persianas seguían bajadas. Incapaz de decir que hora era se levantó pasándose la mano por el cabello antes de volverse a poner su característico gorro y abrió ligeramente las persianas. La luz del sol lo cegó apartándose rápidamente de la ventana. Buscando algún rastro de la chica abrió el armario viendo que la bolsa de lona negra que seguía en el mismo lugar que ayer pero la mochila había desaparecido. Dejándose caer en la cama vio algo sobre la almohada. Era una hoja de papel con una letra clara y simple. "He salido a comprar, dúchate". El moreno alzó una ceja ante las instrucciones de Riley pero al mirarse en el espejo del baño lo comprendió. Tras el incidente de anoche estaba cubierto de sudor, polvo y cenizas. Realmente le extrañaba que le hubiera dejado descansar antes de tomar una ducha pero después de lo de ayer, aunque no lo reconociera, estaba agotado.

No sólo habían conseguido dejarlo fuera de combate sino que además poseían los medios para impedirle usar sus poderes. Se preguntaba qué era lo que podían querer de él pero en el fondo no quería estar presente para averiguarlo.

Dejando la ropa sobre la pica abrió el agua caliente dejándola correr unos momentos antes de meterse. El cálido vapor lo relajaba y le permitía pensar con claridad. Iba a rescatar a Fetch y Eugene, patearles el culo a esos aislantes y volver a casa para continuar con su vida.

—Sí, es un buen plan—se dijo mientras se secaba el pelo descuidadamente con una toalla.

—¿Hola?—oyó gritar a Riley desde la habitación—. Veis, os dije que no estaba aquí—continuó ella en un tono de voz más alto de lo necesario.

Captando el mensaje se puso los calzoncillos y los pantalones en el más absoluto silencio entreabriendo la puerta para ver la situación al otro lado. Un par de hombres armados apuntaban a la chica con ametralladoras mientras otro registraba el cuarto. Dándose cuenta de que no tardarían en encontrarle se convirtió en humo y rápidamente llegó hasta la espalda del que retenía a Riley inmovilizándole. Los demás lo apuntaron pero antes de que tuvieran tiempo a apretar el gatillo cayeron desplomados al suelo. Viendo la sangre empapando el suelo de madera el moreno miró a la mujer con desaprobación.

—Creía que habíamos dejado este tema zanjado ayer, nada de muertos.

—Puede que a ti te rellenen de plomo y sigas con vida pero si me pegan un tiro es probable que yo no tenga tanta suerte—le recordó la pelirroja recogiendo la bolsa de lona.

—Por eso mismo creo que deberías mantenerte al margen y dejármelo todo a mi.

—Lo llevas claro—respondió Riley abriendo la puerta de la habitación—. Date prisa, como encuentren los cadáveres antes de que nos hayamos largado nos darán problemas.

—Ves, si no fueras cargándote a la gente no tendríamos estos marrones, todo son ventajas.

—Deja de quejarte y mueve el culo, te espero en el coche—contestó la de ojos azules antes de marcharse.

—Deja de quejarte y mueve el culo—repitió Delsin burlándose de la chica.

—Te he oído—dijo ella a través de la puerta mientras se alejaba.

Continuando con una burla silenciosa recogió el resto de su ropa vistiéndose mientras salía del cuarto con cuidado de no pisar a los tres hombres.

—No sabía que también tenías coche—mencionó el moreno mientras se sentaba en el asiento del copiloto del BMV negro.

—Es prestado.

—Define prestado—dijo Delsin alzando una ceja.

—Los dos sabemos muy bien a lo que me refiero—contestó ella encendiendo el motor y poniendo rumbo a Seattle.

El chico de la gorra trasteo con la radio hasta encontrar una emisora de rock que le convenciera y entonces se relajó en el asiento mirando por la ventanilla.

—¿Crees que estarán bien?—preguntó sin apartar la vista del paisaje.

—Sí.

—Eres una mentirosa terrible.

—No creas, solo que la respuesta es demasiado obvia—contestó la pelirroja sin inmutarse—. Están secuestrados por un grupo de fanáticos que cree que el mundo sería mejor si los conductores estuvieran encerrados o muertos. Tienen suerte de estar vivos.

—Tú sí que sabes animar a alguien.

—No hagas preguntas de las que no quieras conocer la respuesta entonces.

El resto de la travesía transcurrió en el más absoluto silencio por parte de ambos únicamente con el sonido de la radio de fondo.

—Ya hemos llegado—anunció Riley arrojando unas llaves al regazo del chico—. Portal 3 cuarto tercero.

—¿Tú no vienes?

—Debo deshacerme del coche primero.

—Sabes, eres demasiado buena en esto de la ilegalidad. ¿A qué te dedicabas antes de perseguir y asesinar a capullos?

—Universitaria de día y asesina a sueldo de noche.

Delsin la miró fijamente sin decir nada viendo su rostro serio y sin signo de estar bromeando.

—Ves como soy buena mentirosa—dijo la de ojos azules riéndose de su cara—. Estudiaba administración y dirección de empresas mientras trabajaba en un Starbucks. ¿Contento?

—Visto lo visto no me sorprendería que lo hubieras sido, seguro que se te daría bien.

—Anda sube al piso.

El moreno vio el coche alejarse y lanzando las llaves al aire un par de veces entro en el portal. Si la zona ya le había parecido mala el interior casi le pareció peor. En cuanto apretó el interruptor de la luz esta parpadeo un par de veces antes de apagarse definitivamente. Los escalones de piedra estaban gastados y desiguales mientras que la barandilla de metal se zarandeo en cuanto le puso la mano encima. Subiendo pegado a la pared tratando de evitar un accidente llegó a la cuarta planta y entró en el piso.

El interior del apartamento era ligeramente mejor que el portal sin embargo parecía que nadie había estado viviendo en el. La entrada carecía de muebles y lo mismo sucedía en la mayoría de habitaciones. Únicamente una tenía lo suficiente para sobrevivir lo cual al muchacho le pareció extraño. En ella había un colchón en el suelo, una nevera y un escritorio rodeado de carpetas y papeles en el suelo. La pared que estaba tras la mesa estaba cubierta de fotografías y mapas. Dando un silbido de admiración se acercó a revisar los papeles en lo que la pelirroja volvía.

Aburriéndose al poco rato de leer abrió la nevera alzando una ceja al ver la cantidad de monster que había en ella. Cogiendo una lata se dejó caer en la cama pensando formas de molestar a la pelirroja.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió hacia mediodía y lo que Riley se encontró en la cama la hizo sonreír.

—Mira como duerme el condenado tras saquear mi nevera—murmuró recogiendo varias latas de bebida energética y tirarlas en la papelera—. Despierta bella durmiente porque no te pienso dar un beso—le dijo mientras le daba pataditas en el pie.

—Esa hubiera sido una forma perfecta de despertar, pero podría mejorarse si además me trajeras el desayuno.

—En eso vas a tener suerte—respondió ella alzando una bolsa de plástico—. ¿Hamburguesa?

—Me comería una vaca, trae.

Riley le tendió una caja y el moreno se apresuró en abrirla y comenzar a comer mientras la muchacha iba a la nevera a por un par de bebidas.

—Toma—le ofreció la chica colocando una de ellas delante de su cara.

—Gracias—dijo él con la boca llena—. Sabes, cuando no estás en modo psicópata eres hasta agradable.

—Vaya, tendré que esforzarme más entonces—respondió la pelirroja sentándose a su lado y empezando a comer.

—No era necesario que te lo tomaras como un reto.

Ella se limitó a sonreír y a continuar con su hamburguesa dando algún trago ocasional de su monster. Una vez terminaron de comer lanzaron la basura a la papelera y Riley se puso en pie, recogió una carpeta del suelo y volvió con el chico.

—¿Cómo es posible que me haya quedado frito tras beberme todo eso?—se preguntó el moreno viendo la cantidad de latas en la basura.

—Quizás sea la tolerancia. En época de exámenes llegaba un momento en el cual no importaba cuanto monster tomara que caía desmayada sobre los apuntes. Buenos tiempos aquellos.

—Un momento…¿Tú no deberías estar en clase o algo así?

—Digamos que estoy de excedencia.

—Haciendo campana descaradamente—contestó Delsin antes de chasquear la lengua un par de veces y mover el dedo índice de un lado a otro—- Muy mal.

—Como si tú nunca te hubieras saltado las clases.

—Que mi pinta de chico malo no te engañe, yo era puntual como un reloj a la hora de ir a la escuela.

—Un reloj roto—comentó ella en un tono de burla.

—¡Eh! Siempre llegaba a gimnasia y a plástica.

—Apuesto a que eran las únicas a las que ibas.

—Ahí te tengo que dar la razón. ¿Qué es eso?—preguntó el del gorro señalando la carpeta-

—Imágenes satélite de Curdun Cay de hace unas semanas. Fue cuando detecte más movimiento de lo habitual y averigüé lo que estaban haciendo. Estaban ingresando a alguien en las antiguas instalaciones de la prisión.

—Tenemos que ir ya—dijo Delsin levantándose.

—No tan rápido, tigre.

—Uno de mis amigos está allí encerrado y esos cabrones están haciéndole vete a saber tú qué.

—Tranquilo, iremos esta noche. Ya lo tengo todo preparado, descansaremos hasta entonces.

El moreno iba a replicar pero rápidamente dejó la idea. Ser impulsivo era lo que le había perdido tantas otras veces y ya había pagado el precio por ello. El plan de Riley parecía sólido además de que parecía haber estado haciendo los deberes por lo que había estado viendo.

—¿Qué propones entonces?—preguntó el chico de ojos castaños.

—No se tú pero yo me voy a echar una siesta, probablemente pasaremos la noche en vela y las armas de fuego y el agotamiento no son una combinación buena para nadie—respondió Riley sacándose las botas y sacando un pijama de la bolsa de lona—. Te he dejado algo de ropa limpia en el baño.

—¿Me estás echando para poderte cambiar?—cuestionó Delsin con una sonrisa socarrona mientras la pelirroja le acompañaba hasta la puerta para asegurarse que se marchaba..

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan coqueta conmigo?

—Desde que pareces más simpática, pero no te emociones porque soy todo un rompecorazones—continuó él llevándose la mano al pecho.

—Entonces es una suerte que yo no tenga uno—respondió ella con una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras le cerraba la puerta en las narices.

* * *

Gracias por leer y a las personas que dejaron un review en el capítulo anterior, sois geniales.


	3. In Bloom

Hola, lamento la espera pero tengo la esperanza de que haya merecido la pena.

InFamous: Second Son es propiedad de Suker Punch Productions.

* * *

Cuando Delsin regresó a la habitación la pelirroja ya estaba en la cama de espaldas a él con la respiración profunda y constante. El plan era esperar a que la noche cayera pero el moreno no era un chico paciente. Mirando a Riley quien parecía agotada murmuró una disculpa mientras abandonaba el apartamento.

Las calles que hacía poco menos de un año habían presenciado su cruzada contra el D.U.P. ahora lo volvían a ver con un nuevo propósito, destruir Curdun Cay el símbolo del miedo para cualquier conductor. Entraría allí, se llevaría a su amigo y reduciría ese lugar a cenizas. En la mente de Delsin ese era un plan, uno muy bueno según su opinión, pero la realidad era muy distinta a las fantasías del moreno.

Volar por la ciudad era sencillo, podía recargar sus poderes con relativa facilidad, en cambio en medio de unas montañas nevadas lo que le quedaba era caminar mientras trataba de recordar por qué le había parecido una buena idea ir a través del bosque.

El sol se empezaba a poner cuando vislumbro el horrendo edificio de hormigón, que le pareció una bendición caída del cielo mientras se frotaba con insistencia las manos y trataba de mantenerse caliente moviéndose constantemente. Estaba helado, le dolían los pies y por si fuera peor no tenía ni idea de cómo entrar discretamente en un lugar tan vigilado. Borrando eso último de su cabeza sonrió al ver una maravillosa y práctica rejilla de ventilación por la cual se coló sin percatarse de que le estaban esperando.

Riley se despertó con el molesto sonido de la alarma taladrándole los tímpanos. Con un suspiro derrotado se incorporó buscando el origen de ese ruido infernal a la vez que se pasaba una mano por el cabello en un intento de verse presentable. Buscando con la visión borrosa al moreno se levantó desperezándose una vez estuvo en pie. Salió de la habitación frotándose los ojos dándose cuenta del silencio inusual que la rodeaba. Despejándose súbitamente al encontrarse sola en el apartamento se apuró en vestirse saliendo del piso con tanta prisa que fue terminándose de atar las botas por las escaleras, resbalando en el último tramo casi cayendo de morros al suelo si no hubiera sido porque pudo apoyarse en la pared a tiempo.

Con el moreno cabeza hueca desaparecido la chica se temía lo peor y no fue hasta que empezó a oír jaleo entre los transeúntes que su corazón pareció detenerse. No muy lejos de ella se había aglomerado una gran cantidad de personas en un bar mirando fijamente la televisión. Sin perder un segundo se unió a la multitud silenciosa que escuchaba atentamente lo que un capitán de la policía anunciaba.

—No solo atacó unas instalaciones pertenecientes al orden público sino que además asesinó a tres policías, uno que le pidió que se marchara y a otros dos que intentaron reducirlo. Esto prueba que es necesario mantener un estricto control sobre los conductores quienes no solo poseen unas capacidades que amenazan a la población sino que además guardan un gran rencor a la mayoría de la ciudadanía por su anterior aprisionamiento en Curdun Cay siendo muestra de ello el ataque de hace unas horas.

La de ojos azules no podía dejar de mirar incrédula a la pantalla mientras el sonido parecía desaparecer de su alrededor. No solo habían perdido una importante batalla además Delsin había perdido toda la simpatía y credibilidad con la que ella se disponía a ganar la guerra. Saliendo del establecimiento se quedó inmóvil en la calle ignorando el frío que se apoderaba de ella mientras permitía al viento herir su piel. El vacío que la invadía parecía llevarla rápidamente a la desesperación y no vio venir el peligro hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Un grupo de hombres vestidos de gris la inmovilizaron obligándola a subirse en un coche. Reconociendo rápidamente el metal del cañón de la pistola sobre su sien dejó de retorcerse esperando a que alguno de sus asaltantes hablara.

El tiempo se le hacía eterno con la amenaza de muerte sobre su cabeza y el silencio mortuorio que inundaba el vehículo. En todo el rato que había durado el trayecto nadie había dicho nada como si se tratara de una marcha fúnebre. Tragándose el nudo que se había apoderado de su voz trato de pensar las palabras adecuadas que pronunciar ante sus captores sabiendo que su vida podía depender de ellas. Sabía quiénes eran y porque se la habían llevado así que solo tenía una única pregunta coherente que hacer.

—¿Por qué sigo con vida?—trató de articular sus palabras sin reflejar el terror que sentía.

Ninguno de ellos le ofreció una respuesta limitándose a ignorarla como si nunca hubiera abierto la boca. Sin molestarse a volver a intentarlo dirigió su mirada a las ventanas asegurándose de no hacer ningún movimiento en un intento de averiguar donde la estaban llevando en un desesperada búsqueda de calma en su conocimiento teórico de situaciones peligrosas repitiéndose una y otra vez lo que debía hacer como un extraño mantra.

El coche se detuvo en seco ya bien entrada la noche dejando alrededor del grupo una absoluta oscuridad. A empujones la llevaron hasta unas escaleras que no parecían tener fin en la espesa negrura de la bajada. El eco de sus pasos resonaba por las gruesas paredes de hormigón aumentando la sensación de Riley de estar yendo a las profundidades del infierno. Cuando el hombre que iba delante de ella se detuvo estuvo a punto de chocarse con él y tras un breve momento de confusión una potente luz la cegó durante unos instantes.

—Llévala a su habitación—ordenó fríamente un hombre imponente que parecía estar al mando de aquel lugar subterráneo.

Únicamente con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza dos de los hombres que la habían secuestrado la escoltaron por los grises pasillos de la instalación hasta llegar a una pesada puerta de metal. Tras empujarla al interior encerraron a la pelirroja dejándola sola y completamente a oscuras.

Guiándose solo por su sentido del tacto intentó hacerse una idea de en qué clase de lugar la habían encerrado. El lugar era pequeño, sin más salidas que la puerta por la que había entrado, en una de las esquinas más alejadas de la puerta había notado una extensión de la pared que ocultaba un excusado y en el medio de la sala un colchón. Dejándose caer en este trató de ignorar el olor a moho que emanaba y cerró los ojos en un intento de alejar la mente de ese lugar.

Delsin se retorcía violentamente tratando de liberarse de su cautiverio pero todo su esfuerzo era inútil. No podía usar sus poderes con esas dichosas esposas amarillas ni tampoco levantarse de la silla a la que lo tenían atado. La potente luz blanca que venía del techo era cegadora incluso hasta cuando se le acostumbró la vista a ella siguiendo siendo molesta. No había visto a nadie, el último recuerdo que rondaba su mente era el de haberse introducido en los conductos de ventilación y después nada, un gran vacío hasta encontrarse en el lugar actual. Había probado a gritar, insultar, chantajear y contar chistes solo con el propósito de saber que no estaba solo, que no lo habían abandonado a morir.

Cuando la pesada puerta de metal se abrió un ápice de esperanza apareció en la mente del moreno al ver entrar a un hombre uniformado de cabello negro y ojos azules. Su mirada fría llena de superioridad escudriñaba a Delsin como si se tratara de un despojo.

—Oye, ¿de qué vas?—le preguntó el de la gorra roja al recién llegado harto del silencio y su pedantería.

—Tus modales son tan refinados como un puerco en una reunión del té, pero no estoy aquí para enseñarte algo debido a tu deficiente educación—argumentó el oficial apoyándose en la pared de hormigón—. Soy el Capitán Shepard, y te he traído aquí debido a tu relación con la liberación de los conductores al igual que a tus amigos.

—¿Dónde están? ¿Qué les habéis hecho, hijos de puta?—exigió Delsin mirando al capitán con odio.

—Deberías aprender a comportarte, no estás en posición de exigir nada. Los de tu tipo me repugnan, solo sois una lacra para la sociedad y por si fuera poco eres un monstruo. Llegaste muy tarde al reparto de virtudes.

—No sé que es peor estar atado o tenerte que escuchar. ¿Nunca te han dicho que eres un pesado?

El de cabellos negros lo miró con desprecio mientras abandonaba la habitación dejando caer su última frase con una naturalidad que parecía utilizarla todos los días.

—Disfruta del poco tiempo que te queda. Este sitio será tu tumba.

El sonido de la cerradura sacó a la pelirroja de su trance poniéndola en alerta. Mirando fijamente el punto donde se encontraba la puerta vio una silueta que reconoció enseguida. Su sangre empezó a hervir a la vez que su rabia la hacía apretar los dientes con fuerza tratando de contenerse y no saltar sobre él.

—Es una pena que tengamos que reunirnos así después de tanto tiempo sin vernos, cariño—le dijo el capitán a Riley mientras las luces de la habitación parpadeaban varias veces antes de encenderse—. Me hubiera gustado traer algo con lo que pudieras pasar el rato pero no te preocupes cuando vuelva a Seattle me asegurare de comprarte algún libro.

Acercándose a la chica se agacho a su lado sin apartar su tierna mirada de ella haciendo ademán de abrazarla pero se retracto cuando la de ojos azules se apartó bruscamente de él. Si las miradas mataran ella lo hubiera convertido en cenizas.

—Sé que fue duro pero lo hice por tu bien, por el de todos. No podía dejar que mi propia casa se llenará de monstruos. Nos engañaron a los dos y sé que algún día lo entenderás pero hasta entonces no puedo dejar que sigas poniéndote en peligro por culpa de sus mentiras.

Riley ignoró completamente sus palabras y se negó a responder a sus intentos de acercarse a ella como un animal herido que está dispuesto a defenderse pese a su desventaja. Jamás le perdonaría y si creía que el tiempo sanaría sus heridas estaba muy equivocado, pues nunca olvidaría lo que hizo. Despidiéndose de ella con una mirada amable el capitán Shepard abandonó la habitación dejando de nuevo oscuridad tras de sí.

Lentamente sus ojos volvieron a acostumbrarse a la negrura de su prisión. El tiempo en ese lugar parecía un lujo del que jamás podría disponer. Era incapaz de calcular cuánto llevaba encerrada en ese húmedo y frío lugar. En su mente era una eternidad mientras que su razón le decía que no podían ser más que unos pocos días. Casi no era capaz de recordar ningún otro olor que no fuera el de moho que invadía sus fosas nasales y se había pegado a su piel, los pocos minutos de luz eran un tormento para sus ojos adaptados a la oscuridad por no hablar de las insípidas raciones que solía traerle el capitán.

El moreno sentía la boca completamente seca tras horas encerrado en aquel horrible lugar. No quería morir y mucho menos de ese modo. La desesperación recorría su cuerpo arrasando con cualquier rastro de esperanza que hubiera tenido. Nadie le ayudaría, su hermano estaba muerto y sus amigos parecían haber corrido la misma suerte. Estaba completamente solo en ese oscuro y frío lugar.

Cerrando los ojos en un intento de encontrar algún consuelo en su memoria trato de recordar los felices días en los que sus padres y su hermano estaban con él pero poco a poco los recuerdos se fueron distorsionando. Reggie lo miraba suplicante mientras él lo sujetaba con todas sus fuerzas tratando de ignorar el peso cada vez mayor que arrastraría a ambos al fondo del río. Esa imagen tan dura para Delsin fue el último recuerdo que le quedaba de su hermano.

El jaleo del exterior perturbó la concentración del moreno, la cual no era mucha, tratando de centrarse en los sonidos que se colaban a través de la gruesa puerta de metal. Los disparos cada vez se oían más claros y el chico de la gorra roja recordó unos fríos ojos azules que solían mirarlo como si fuera el ser humano más estúpido de la tierra. Sin pensarlo dos veces empezó a gritar tan fuerte como sus pulmones le permitieron.

—¡Estoy aquí! ¡Estos pirados me tienen atado a una silla!—cuando el sonido se detuvo la preocupación se apoderó de él pero la puerta empezó a ser forzada pocos momentos después—¿Hola?—preguntó Delsin al oír unos pasos acercándose deteniéndose justo detrás de él—. ¡No debería haber venido solo, lo reconozco! ¿Contenta?

—¿En serio? ¿Nos reencontramos y me confundes con una mujer?—dijo una voz juvenil claramente decepcionada—. Tío, eso duele.

—¡Eugene!—exclamó el moreno sorprendido a la par que aliviado—. No sabes cuánto me alegro de verte.

—¿Esperabas a otra persona?

—Nah, siempre supe que serías tú, mi héroe—respondió de modo burlón mientras se frotaba las muñecas después de que el castaño lo liberara—. ¿Sabes donde se han llevado a Fetch?

—Sí, antes de venir a buscarte me he pasado por el ordenador central. La tienen en algún lugar en Seattle.

—Sabes que eso no nos ayuda, ¿verdad?

—Está en algún lugar del centro, el D.U.P. autorizó la creación de unos túneles subterráneos para poder moverse libremente por la ciudad sin que el ejército pudiera observarlos poco después de su creación pero los militares les impidieron terminar. Cuando el D.U.P. iba a pasar sus competencias a los militares estos terminaron su construcción. Pero después de nuestro escape quedaron relegadas y olvidadas.

—A ver si lo he entendido bien. ¿Estos tíos están en un laberinto subterráneo justo debajo de la ciudad y nadie se ha dado cuenta?—preguntó el de la gorra con incredulidad.

Eugene se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a salir por la puerta que acababa de abrir haciéndose invisible poco después.

—Ve a un sitio abierto y te mandaré a uno de mis ángeles para que te lleve a la ciudad.

—En marcha—se limitó a responder Delsin absorbiendo el humo de la primera máquina escacharrada que encontró.

El camino hacia el exterior fue duro estando poco acostumbrado a pelear en sitios cerrados pero tras lo que le pareció una eternidad dando vueltas por los mismos aburridos y grises pasillos logró salir al claro cielo del alba. Estirando los brazos dirigió su mirada al cielo respirando profundamente el puro aire de las montañas.


End file.
